mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrecking Crew 2: Return of the Kongs
Wrecking Crew 2: Return of the Kongs is the sequel to the game Wrecking Crew. It includes the classic characters Foreman Spike, Pauline and Donkey Kong Jr., as well as Mario, Luigi and Donkey Kong. Characters Playable *'Mario Mario' - Is the main character of the game. Mario travels through the demolition site to rescue Pauline. Playable in Story and Wi-Fi. *'Luigi Mario' - Is a minor playable character. Luigi assists Mario in rescuing Pauline from Donkey Kong and his son. Playable in Story and Wi-Fi. *'Pauline' - Is the damsel in distress. Pauline is captured by Donkey Kong and DK Jr. and must be rescued by Mario and Luigi. Playable in Wi-Fi. *'Foreman Spike' - Is a minor villain. Spike tries to demolish the building while Mario and Luigi try to save Pauline, and will occasionally chase them. Playable in Wi-Fi. *'Donkey Kong' - Is the main villain. DK kidnaps Pauline and drops cement blocks on Mario and Luigi. Playable in Wi-Fi. *'Donkey Kong Jr.' - Is a major villain. DK Jr. assists his father in kidnapping Pauline and attacks Mario and Luigi. Playable in Wi-Fi. *'Shellcreeper' - Is a minor enemy. Shellcreepers live in the building and are used by DK and DK Jr. to attack the Mario Bros. Playable in Wi-Fi. *'Wario' - Is a minor villain. Wario is trying to rob the demolition site and gets trapped in the building, but tries to stop the Mario Bros. from escaping. Playable in Wi-Fi. *'Stanley the Bugman' - Is a minor playable character. In the basement Stanley tries to defeat Meggaplant. Playable in Story. *'Mr. Game and Watch' - Is a minor playable character. In the basement he assists Stanley to defeat Meggaplant. Playable in Story. Villains *'Donkey Kong' - Is the main villain. DK kidnaps Pauline and drops cement blocks on Mario and Luigi. Fought in final level. *'Donkey Kong Jr.' - Is a major villain. DK Jr. assists his father in kidnapping Pauline and attacks Mario and Luigi. Fought at the end of each level. *'Foreman Spike' - Is a minor villain. Spike tries to demolish the building while Mario and Luigi try to save Pauline, and will occasionally chase them. Fought in final level. *'Wario' - Is a minor villain. Wario is trying to rob the demolition site and gets trapped in the building, but tries to stop the Mario Bros. from escaping. Fought every third level. *'Meggaplant' - Is the true final boss. Meggaplant is in the basement controlling Eggplant Men as they try to destroy Brooklyn. Fought in final level of basement. *'Apple Man' - Is Meggaplant's helper. Apple Man takes DK Jr.'s role in the basement. Fought in each level of basement. *'Shellcreeper' - Is a minor enemy. Shellcreepers live in the building and are used by DK and DK Jr. to attack the Mario Bros. Fought in most levels. *'Fighter Fly' - Is a minor enemy. Fighter Flies are gigantic fruit flies that dislike humans, and therefore attack the Mario Bros. Fought in most levels. *'Ghost/Boo' - Is a major enemy. Ghosts haunt the building and attack anyone inside it, which is how DK, DK Jr., Spike and Wario are defeated. They cause hazards in the levels. Never fought. They are called ghosts but are obviously Boos. *'Eggplant Man' - Minor enemies. Eggplant Men live in the basement and try to destroy Brooklyn. Fought in every level of the Basement. *'Onion Man' - Minor enemies. Onion Men live in the basement with Eggplant men and try to destroy Brooklyn. Fought in most levels of the Basement. Other Characters *'Pauline' - Is the damsel in distress. Pauline is captured by Donkey Kong and DK Jr. and must be rescued by Mario and Luigi. *'Metal Mario/Luigi' - Is a minor character. The opposite Metal Bro. will appear in the background as your shadow at some points, but eventually hop forwards and harm you if you don't dodge. *'Bowser' - Is very minor. Bowser's face appears on Spike's forklift, and in the end it zooms out and shows a gigantic Bowser smashing the building. *'Giga Bowser' - Is very minor. In the end he smashes the building. *Ghost King/King Boo - Is a minor character. In the end he attacks DK, DK Jr., Spike and Wario and chase them away, then orders his Ghosts to chase Mario, Luigi and Pauline. He is called the Ghost King but is obviously King Boo from Luigi's Mansion. He also appears in the very very end and destroys Meggaplant. *'Lakitu' - Is very minor. In the end when Mario, Luigi and Pauline hop into a cloud, Mario kicks a Lakitu out. In the beginning, a Lakitu without a cloud is shown to run the zoo. This Lakitu is shown again at the end where DK and DK Jr. flee straight into their cage, then the Lakitu celebrates. Storyline Mario, Luigi and Pauline are taking a walk through Brooklyn when a large ape and his son grab Pauline. A cloudless Lakitu then runs up and informs Mario and Luigi that the apes had escaped from the zoo and asks Mario and Luigi to save the helpless woman (Pauline) and return the apes. Mario and Luigi chase after the apes as they go into a building, but soon discover the building is being demolished by Foreman Spike. With Spike and a trapped thief following them, Mario and Luigi travel through the haunted building to save Pauline. End As Mario and Luigi land the final blow on DK and his son, the Ghost King and his Ghosts appear and attack DK, DK Jr., Spike and Wario, chasing them out of the building. They then chase Mario, Luigi and Pauline, who escape and steal a Lakitu's cloud as Giga Bowser smashes the building. Meanwhile, DK and DK Jr. accidently run into a cage and are carried back to the zoo by the zoo owner as Wario is captured by Luigi and taken to jail. Spike then asks Mario and Luigi to assist him in rebuilding something in place of the haunted building, to which Mario and Luigi agree. Levels Floor 1 (Family Floor) Enemies *Shellcreepers *Fighter Flies *Donkey Kong Jr. *Wario Levels *Living Room (Shellcreepers and Donkey Kong Jr.) *Guest Room (Shellcreepers, Fighter Flies and Donkey Kong Jr.) *Kitchen (Shellcreepers, Fighter Flies, Wario and Donkey Kong Jr.) Characters *Donkey Kong *Pauline *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario *Luigi *Foreman Spike *Wario Intro Mario and Luigi enter the house and discover a robber. Mario tells Luigi to keep the door open in case it locks and charges towards the robber, who tries to flee upstairs. The steps shatter when Mario and Wario step on them and Luigi runs to assist them, accidently dropping the door and it locks. Wario then says that he'll make sure they don't escape before him and runs off. Mario then sees the apes and tells Luigi to follow them. Floor 2 (Rest Floor) Enemies *Shellcreepers *Fighter Flies *Ghosts *Donkey Kong Jr. *Metal Bro. Levels *Bedroom (Shellcreepers, Fighter Flies, Metal Bro., Donkey Kong Jr.) *Bathroom (Shellcreepers, Ghosts, Donkey Kong Jr.) Characters *Donkey Kong *Pauline *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Foreman Spike *Metal Bro. Intro Mario and Luigi find a ladder which they climb and see that Wario has already. Wario laughs evilly as he escapes up the steps and shatters them. Foreman Spike then destroys the kitchen that is underneath them and the bros. flee the hallway as it collapses and see the apes fleeing too. They give chase. Floor 3 (Game Floor) Enemies *Shellcreepers *Fighter Flies *Ghosts *Donkey Kong Jr. *Wario *Foreman Spike Levels *Playroom (Shellcreepers, Ghosts, Wario, Donkey Kong Jr.) *Boys' Room (Shellcreepers, Fighter Flies, Donkey Kong Jr.) *Small Bathroom (Shellcreepers, Fighter Flies, Ghosts, Donkey Kong Jr.) *Girls' Room (Shellcreepers, Wario, Donkey Kong Jr.) *TV Room (Shellcreepers, Ghosts, Donkey Kong Jr., Foreman Spike) Characters *Donkey Kong *Pauline *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Foreman Spike *Metal Mario Intro The Bros. escape from the haunting Rest Floor. Some ghosts try to get them along with Metal Mario. They find Wario, who is examining the smashed steps. Wario notices them and gets angry and charges into the next room. Spike then comes in a small forklift and threatens to kill the Bros. and Wario if they don't get out. Mario and Luigi flee and chase Wario as they see the apes escaping. Floor 4 (Theatre Floor) Enemies *Shellcreepers *Ghosts *Donkey Kong Jr. *Metal Bro. Levels *Theatre (Shellcreepers, Ghosts, Donkey Kong Jr.) Characters *Donkey Kong *Pauline *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Foreman Spike *Metal Bro. Intro Mario and Luigi climbs into a giant theatre. Luigi remarks that these people must be rich to have this stuff. Mario then notices Wario and the apes heading towards the steps. Wario shoves DK out of the way and charges away, destroying the steps and laughing evilly. DK then takes Pauline, screaming for help, behind the screen as Ghosts appear all around and Shellcreepers come out. Mario pulls out his hammer and Luigi follows suit. Floor 5 (Creativity Floor) Enemies *Shellcreepers *Fighter Flies *Ghosts *Wario *Donkey Kong Jr. *Metal Bro. Levels *Art Room (Shellcreepers, Metal Bro., Wario, Donkey Kong Jr.) *Clothes Room (Shellcreepers, Ghosts, Metal Bro., Donkey Kong Jr.) *Storage Room (Shellcreepers, Fighter Flies, Ghosts, Metal Bro., Donkey Kong Jr.) *Play Room (Shellcreepers, Metal Bro., Wario, Donkey Kong Jr.) Characters *Donkey Kong *Pauline *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Foreman Spike *Metal Bro. Intro The Bros. head behind the screen and fall into a pit, finding a floor just before the basement that is inaccessible. Luigi remarks that Wario must be hidden somewhere. Mario notices Metal Mario and the apes fleeing towards the first room and tells Luigi to follow. They then see Wario and chase him. Roof Enemies *Donkey Kong *Shellcreepers *Fighter Flies *Ghosts *Wario *Donkey Kong Jr. *Metal Bro. *Foreman Spike Levels *Final Battle (Donkey Kong, Shellcreepers, Fighter Flies, Ghosts, Wario, Donkey Kong Jr., Metal Bro., Foreman Spike) Intro Mario and Luigi find an, oddly, working elevator. Foreman Spike comes in with his forklift and threatens them again, then chases them into the elevator. His forklift gets stuck but he manages to get in, followed by Wario. Mario, Luigi, Spike and Wario and crammed together and can't fight, then the forklift gets cut in half. The elevator arrives on the roof where the apes have climbed after climbing out the window. Spike says that he's gonna push the "intruders" of the edge of the roof and charges at them. Wario says that he's gonna get the bros. for locking him in and charges at them too. DK Jr. calls up some Shellcreepers and charges at the Bros. with his Shellcreepers. DK flings Pauline aside and charges as the Fighter Flies and Ghosts float up. The Bros. pull out their hammers and begin their attack. Basement Enemies *Eggplant Men *Onion Men *Ghosts *Apple Man *Meggaplant Levels *Cellar (Eggplant Men, Apple Man) *Old Bathroom (Eggplant Men, Onion Men, Apple Man) *Apple Factory (Eggplant Men, Onion Men, Ghosts, Apple Man) *Collapsed Room (Eggplant Men, Ghosts, Apple Man) *Garbage Room (Eggplant Men, Ghosts, Apple Man) *Storage (Eggplant Men, Onion Men, Ghosts, Apple Man) *Meggaplant's Control Room (Meggaplant, Apple Man, Eggplant Men, Onion Men) Characters *Stanley the Bugman *Mr. Game and Watch *Meggaplant *Apple Man Intro Before Mario, Luigi and Spike can start on the new building, Spike has to hire some exterminators to examine the leftovers (or the basement). Stanley the Bugman and his new partner, Mr. Game and Watch, enter the basement and discover Meggaplant, who dumps them deeper in the basement and sends his Eggplant Men, Onion Men and main minion, Apple Man, to stop them. Gameplay To control Mario and Luigi, you use the Nunchuk control stick to move around from a side view. They move left and right and must hammer the enemies by swinging with either B or swinging the Wiimote. After defeating all the enemies on one area, a ladder will drop down and you can climb it to the next area. In some levels, such as the bathrooms, there is only one area, but enemies will continue falling until you reach a certain goal. To fight bosses like DK Jr., DK, Wario or Spike, you must hammer an enemy sideways and hit it like a golf ball at the boss, or collect "golden hammers" which will hurt them less but simpler. To control Stanley or Game and Watch, you still move with the nunchuk, but you either hit B or punch with the Wiimote to fire your bug gun. You must use this to exterminate eggplants and onions before they turn into Eggplant Men or Onion Men. If a meter fills, that means too many Eggplant Men and Onion Men have grown and you failed. Eggplants and onions appear at rapid speeds and grow fast, too. To fight Apple Man, you must spray him multiple times. Occasionally he has a shield and you must spray at a certain time, or spray at a nearby mirror. To fight Meggaplant, you must spray his eggplants and onions before they become Eggplant Men and Onion Men, though this is suggested, not required, and wait until a bronze hammer falls from the sky. Collect the bronze hammer before it's destroyed by enemies and use it on a root. However, the hammer can only be used once and will shatter. Gallery Characters Wcdkjr.gif|DK Jr.'s artwork. Wcwario.png|Wario's artwork. Wcstanley.png|Stanley the Bugman's artwork. Wcspike.png|Foreman Spike's artwork. Wcpauline.png|Pauline's artwork. Wcmario.PNG|Mario's artwork. Wcluigi.PNG|Luigi's artwork. Wcgamewatch.png|Mr. Game-and-Watch's artwork. Wcdk.PNG|Donkey Kong's artwork. Beta Wc2.png|Mario's beta appearance, reused from Mario Party Advance. Other Returnofkongs.png|Logo. Wc2rotki.png|Group art used as the main menu. From left to right: DK, Pauline, DK Jr., Luigi, Wario and Mario. Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Mario Fanon Games Category:Sequels